Thinking Of You
by AnimeFreaks13
Summary: I dunno.. Thoughts through the series? shrug Complete- i guess
1. Robin

__

Thinking of you

Walking in the door I see,

A man of shadow and mystery.

I gaze a moment but nothing more,

For I thought of him and my heart tore.

The respect I give to him each day,

yet none in return will he pay.

Once in a while, a small compliment,

But leaves it there on the cement.

My love for him is ever pure,

My need to see him has no cure.

But what I am keeps us apart,

What I am has done that from the start.

My job done, I should go.

But how I try, my heart says no.

I wish to stay and see u smile again.

And with each day, so rises my hearts Pain.

I hear your voice in my dreams,

I also hear screams.

I turn and see you as if it were real.

But suddenly flames, my smile they steal.

Your body burns inside the Flame,

I think that I am to blame.

I wake up startled and scared,

As all I had done was stand and stare.

My tears feel so hot on my fear frozen face,

For my heart is as fragile as a thin strip of lace.

I wish to stay in this place with you.

But what am I to do?

I heard you left me there to die,

and so I sit in my bed and cry.

My heart feels like falling in shreds to the ground,

But my love and trust in you has no bound.

And the only thing keeping me whole,

is the hope of you calling out to my soul.

Tales say life is too short to be waiting for someone,

But I just sit here, waiting for the light of the sun.

You are my life, my only true goal,

I feel myself fall, waiting taking it's toll.

I cry in my heart and in my head.

I cry in my pillow, my heart feels like lead.

What should I do?

I'm always waiting for you.

As I think of you with revere,

I hope you do the same for me.

As the skies crumble and fall,

I hear voices, I hear them call.

Not for just me but you too,

We weren't lost, they had no clue.

The mystery remains the same,

Why you saved me, Why you came.

Nothing is clear as smoke leaves the sky,

We travel back, just you and I.


	2. Amon

__

Thinking of you

Part two

I saw you first and scowled out loud.

You were too young, and too proud.

My partner, a child?

You leaving once made me smile.

I couldn't stand you being around,

If only you didn't stand your ground.

I tried so hard to put you down,

I hated you and made you frown.

What was it about you

That opened my eyes and my heart too.

You gained respect quiet fast,

I hoped it wouldn't last

For it was strange what you could do,

It was like you knew everything I knew.

You changed me, against my will.

Then I got orders to kill,

Kill the one person who mattered the most,

But what was more important? You or my post.

Something happened to me, something new.

And for some reason I saved you.

Against all my reason,

I committed treason.

But I still took the job and hunted you down.

Hiding in shadows, not making a sound.

When came the time to make the final blow,

I let my true feeling show.

We all met up and snuck in,

You and me were the only ones in the end.

They believed we had died, or had just disappeared,

or at least that's what it appeared.

All according to plan,

I am the man.

All through and through,

I'm thinking of you.


	3. Michael

__

Thinking of you

Part three

As I sit in my chair and look at the ceiling,

I wonder what you are feeling.

You seemed so scared when you left,

But thought of you hurt, takes away my breath.

I look out the window at the sky so blue,

and remember the last time I saw you.

I remember watching the factory fall,

hoping you weren't inside, I felt my heart stall.

When I found you were missing with him,

I felt my worry slim.

He would...

protect you like I never could.

I cant help but wonder what life is like,

without you riding up on your bike.

I don't recall how we got on,

without you here at base at dusk and at dawn.

I wonder how life will be as I surf through the net,

telling myself that I'm all set.

But without the figure that stood beside me before,

I wonder what else is there? what more?

What would happen to me if I gave up right now?

Would I start a new life? Where? How?

It just seems so quiet in this new place.

An old friend, with a new face.

Maybe I'll go out to get a bite to eat.

I recall all the meals you brought for me. "Have a seat."

Then maybe I'll just eat my junk food.

When you hid here, you ate it all, while in that bad mood.

I remember your voice thanking me for the win,

I too remember compliments from him.

Your voice was an angle I was glad to hear,

His was a bad mood that only brought tears.

But I never knew how glad I was you were both near.

Until you were gone and my life seemed to smear.

I remember the smell of fresh donuts you gave me.

And we shared it with smiles and coffee.

The time you've been gone seems so short.

And already Sakaki can make smart retorts.

I wish things were normal, as normal can be.

With all of us here, one big family.


	4. Sakaki

__

Thinking of you

Part Four

Man I'm so bored.

Everyone sitting around, stiff like boards.

All depressed since they left us.

They're about as fun as a bag of pus.

I'm sick of all of you.

I wished I'd disappeared too.

I can't stand the mourning and waiting.

Come on, lets go out hunting!

Just because they're gone doesn't mean they're dead.

They'll be fine, just like Robin said.

Stop thinking of what happened then,

After all, she's with him.

Think of all the good she's done

and the party we'll throw when they get home.

Remember when she saved us all

that was our first meeting, didn't even have to call.

She's saved us all more then enough,

If we know anything, it's that Robin's tough.

I know how many close calls we had,

And yes with her gone I am sad.

But I wont let it rule my life,

I'm gonna go make me a sandwich, where's the knife?


	5. Dojima

__

Thinking of you

Part Five

I'm in the mall, away from all things sad.

Too many shoes, what could be so bad?

After shopping all day, I'm tired,

And so glad that Zaizen retired.

Actually he died,

But my hands aren't tied.

In my room I put my new stuff away,

I wish I were happy, I wish I could say,

Say what really mattered right now,

Tell them all how I feel, but how?

How do you tell someone that your lost and confused,

when the one that listened has disappeared after being used.

Thinking about it for more than an hour,

I get bored and go take a shower.

How could I be bored at a time like this?

As I look around my room, I wish,

That this whole thing had never occurred.

I start to cry and my vision is blurred.

I wake up, no more tears.

And I think of my life, over the years.

While the others risk their lives in fights,

I'd be reading or seeing the sights.

What was wrong with me?

I've changed, now that I see,

How much I was needed.

And I am defeated.

But I'm making a stand, today and forever,

To help, no matter what I must endeavor.

As I drive down the street to make my new start,

Something catches my eye, and it melts my heart.

Such a cute doggy!

His ears dropped, like he was soggy.

My new dog and I, go out for Ice cream and toppings,

My new life can wait, I'm going shopping!


	6. Karasuma

__

Thinking of you

Part Six

I'm in charge now,

No But's, Why's, or How's.

You'll follow orders like you did before.

Nothing has changed, get up off the floor.

Life is still moving in the regular way,

So straighten up and dust off, You do as I say.

I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just stating a fact,

I hope this blows over, this phase, this act.

I know your all depressed and I am too,

But look, there's nothing we can do.

They weren't found anywhere around there,

so they could be alive some where.

Now get up off your butts and help me out,

You still have jobs, don't just pout.

I'm heading to the next site,

Come meet me when your alright.

Your memories of them, haunt you to this day.

I'm trying to figure out what to do or even what to say.

I know that you want to see them walk by.

Believe what you will, but I know that they didn't die.

I wake up each morning, reliving what happened in my mind,

It's torture for me to relive it day by day, how can fate be so unkind?

I can hear their voices echoing inside of me,

Am I to be forever haunted, never to be free.

Never mind, good bye.

Robin didn't lie.

They will come back and boy will they be surprised when they do.

To find out they're friends had given up and had no clue.

Oh I see just how much you cared about them.

It's clear to me now, and it will be to her and to him.

I'll just go now with a sigh.

See ya later, Good bye.

I had some help on this from another author. Rouges Ronin. I hope I spelled her name right. And this isn't exactly my favorite poem so far. I hated it when I wrote it and Rouges helped me make it better.


End file.
